ABSTRACT In response to the current COVID-19 pandemic, it is of paramount importance to rapidly diagnose infections and to develop countermeasures. This project aims to build a high-throughput platform for rapid COVID-19 serodiagnosis, vaccine evaluation, and therapeutics development.